Captured in Despair
by SasukoUchmaki2012
Summary: What will happen when Team kakashi and Team kurenai are sent to a akatsuki hideout and find someone who they thought was killed three years ago? Character Deaths, pein x konan (not much) this was suppose to be thrown out too rewritten...


**Oi mina! thank you all so much for waiting for the new chapter i've been writting and think of plot twists and everything!**

**I just wanted to inform those of you who have read when the kitsune falls that the voting is still going and so far this is what we've got:**

**Itachi-3**

**Minato-1**

**Jugo-1**

**Minato & Jugo-1**

**please keep voting! I would like more opinions before I keep going! Enjoy! ~sasu**

**Sadly I do not own naruto otherwise certain characters wouldn't be dead _**

* * *

**Hokage Mansion Konoha**

"three years ago was when Naruto Uzumaki was taken by the akatsuki... we have located a hideout not far from here and we would like you to raid it... I have chosen this group of ninja because you all know their fighting styles and because I completely trust all of you." Tsunade Senju announced to Team Kurenai, and what was left of Team Kakashi.

**Unkown Location**

"leader-sama" a person said to a back of a chair from the shadows of what looked like an office. "hai… Zetsu" a cold, dark, masculine voice responded. Zetsu stepped from the shadows and looked at the chair with no facial expressions. "Konoha Ninja have been spotted nearby… **What would**… you like us **tell the others?**" zetsu responded. "tell them to get ready for battle and get those two idiots in here, ne?" you could hear the smirk in the males voice.

"hai, **Leader-sama**" Zetsu replied as he turned on his heel and left the room to tell the others what was going on. After about twenty minutes of waiting the door to the office opened. "Hello leader-sama…. you called for us?" Itachi Uchiha asked as he walked into the room and stopped a foot or two from the desk and gave a small bow to the chair. Someone else walked into the room with a hooded black cloak with navy blue akatsuki clouds on them. You could barely see wisps of golden locks shooting from under the hood.

"I hope Zetsu has informed you about the… situation" the male responded. The hooded figure scoffed. "thats like asking itachi if he likes pocky" said males eyes twinkled for a half a second at the mention of pocky. The man scoffed again. "see what I mean, Aniki" he finished his sentence and moved the clock to put his hands into his pants pockets, revealing black ninja pants with a navy blue wife beater, and navy blue fingerless gloves. "you know… Otouto… I have told you to only call me brother if its just us talking…" the man said with a bit of anger in his voice. The hooded figure laughed and his hood fell down. "he's too smart NOT to know" a pair of cerulean colored eyes said with a smirk.

The man standing next to itachi had shoulder length hair in a ponytail and vanishing whiskers on his beautifully tanned skin. "Naruto" Itachi said with a small flick to the boys forehead. "stop furiating the man" he spoke in a low but soft voice. "Naruto" the man in the chair turned around to reveal the akatsuki leader, pein. "promise me you will be safe on this mission I'm sending you on if anything like the land of iron happens again I-" "I won't get hurt, Pein-nii" Naruto gave his now very rare Uzumaki smile."promise" He turned and headed towards the doors with Itachi in tow while pein had silent tears falling down as he grasped the paper flower lying on his desk. "_promise, pein-kun"_

**WithTeam Kakashi, and Team Kurenai**

"mina, I think we should take a break before we get there, because most likely there will be fight if people are there" Kakashi Hatake informed the group.(a/n: I don't included the teachers from other teams besides kakashi. Gomen. ~sasu) The five noded to the silver haired male. They all sat down when they heard rustling in some bushes. Sasuke and Kiba grabbed kunai's and held them in front of themselves and stood in front of everyone. Two hooded figures walked out. One had the regular akatsuki cloak, while the other had a navy blue one. All the ninjas could see was their mouths.

"which akatsuki members are you!" Sasuke yelled. The figures smirked as the first one took off his hood and the other one spoke. "Itachi Uchiha" his voice was dark and threatening to the group. Then Itachi spoke while the other took of his hood. "Naruto Uzumaki" itachi said with a full blown smirk on his face as they watched the group gasp at the sight.

* * *

**I wonder what will happen next! **

**Seriously I had a totally different story written in a notebook and this is how it turned out...**

**please review & vote on the note from the beginging I will put here just in case.**

**so far this is what we've got:**

**Itachi-3**

**Minato-1**

**Jugo-1**

**Minato & jugo-1**

**I will try to update at least once a month if I dont please do not hate me!**

**Until Next time my lovely kitsunes!**

**Sasu~**


End file.
